Reason
by Brian1
Summary: Ash and "Misty" talk. Written in an unusual style. Warm up story, reviews welcomed.


**Author's Note**: Warm up story. Examining a character, Neon Genesis Evangelion style. Writing style inspired by the excellent story "Realness Plus the Square Root of Imaginary" by Rainflower. Takes place during the Hoenn saga, which means a few spoilers.

- **Reason**           –

- **By Brian**         –

A lone, black haired-boy shakes in fear, "Where am I?" 

Shuffle. Shuffle. The black-haired boy nervously shuffles in his seat.

A mature, red haired-girl appears before him, wearing a blue and white sundress, "Do you know who you are?"

Black-haired boy gasps in surprise, "Misty? What are you doing here? You look-"

The red-haired girl hastily responds, "I am not her, yet I am her."

Boy fidgets, feeling uncomfortable yet awed by the figure before him.

"Misty…I don't understand…where's May? Pikachu? Brock?"

The boy fidgets in his seat. Fidget. Fidget.

"Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?"

Silence.

Blue eyes narrow. "Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?"

A reply is given, "I want to become a Pokémon Master because I want to be the best trainer that ever was…!"

"What is your reason?"

Fidget. Fidget. Cough. Cough.

The boy closes his eyes; he does not know how to answer.

Footstep. Footstep. Red-haired girl has turned away from boy.

The red-haired girl's voice softens to a near whisper, "Where is your father?"

A soft scowl is heard, "I don't know."

She turns her head around, "Why?"

More scowling. Footstep. Footstep. Boy approaches girl.

Seething, "He left my mother and I…"

"Why?"

A small, cold laugh of irony comes from the boy, "He…wanted to become a Pokémon Master…"

Girl turns to face boy, who looks like he is on the verge of tears, "Just like you."

Realization occurs. Boy hangs head in shame. "I…guess…"

Redheaded girl lifts up his chin, much to boy's surprise.

Deep blue eyes stare into teary, brown eyes, "Why do you want to become a Pokémon Master?"

"Because…because I want to beat my father! He abandoned me! I'm on this journey to show that I am better then him, that I'm a better trainer then Gary, that I am-"

"The cycle continued, did it not?" Red-haired girl shakes head, once, twice in disapproval.

Blink. Blink. Blink. Stuttering, "What do you mean?"

"Your father left your mother, because he wanted to become a Pokémon Master. He didn't bother to think about his wife and his son, and what they wanted. All he ever did for them was run away. All he cared about was himself-"

Black-haired boy tries to say something, but is silenced by the red-haired girl's hand on his cheek.

"You left me, because you wanted to become a Pokémon Master. You didn't bother to think about staying with me at the gym until I was ready to rejoin you. You didn't even realize the significance of the handkerchief that I gave you. You only care about yourself."

Blink. Blink. Blink. 

Brown eyes grow wide as the words hit him.

Shock.

Realization.

Regret.

Guilt.

A feeble reply is given, "I…I gave you, I mean…her…my League hat…"

Sharply, "Is that all?"

"I…it meant a lot to me…just like how you mean a lot to me…"

"So once you're done with something, you throw it away? You supposedly say your Pokémon mean a lot to you, yet you've thrown away every single one of them, except for your strongest one. You say I meant a lot to you, yet you journey on without me, and you end up getting a more attractive, less demanding, younger girl to accompany you." 

Boy tries to reply, but is at a loss for words. Girl turns her back to him, and starts walking off.

Step. Step. Step. Footsteps stop.

"I understand now, Ash."

Footsteps continue. Step. Step. Step. Step.

Red-haired girl fades from view.

She does not return.

-** End **-****

**Spoilers for the Hoenn Saga are below. **

**Additional Notes**: May is the name of Ash's new traveling partner in Hoenn. She is based on the character "May" from the Ruby/Sapphire versions of Pokémon. In the anime she is the daughter of Norman, a gym leader. However, she also has a little brother, who journeys alongside his sister and Ash.

Misty left the show to take care of Cerulean Gym while her sisters were on a world tour that lasts for a year. She gives Ash her handkerchief, while he gives her his hat. *Correction: Ash doesn't actually give up his hat, but in this story we'll pretend he did.

Ash left all his Pokémon at Professor Oak's laboratory, so that he could start his Hoenn journey with just Pikachu.

Misty lets her hair down and wears a blue and white dress in Pokémon Stadium 2. 

This is my first story in months, so please review and tell me what you think. 

Next fan fiction: Can everyone say "Team Aqua Misty"?


End file.
